


Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough

by starryskiesandtearyeyes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Non scarred Wade, Omega Peter, Omega Verse, Superfamily (Implied), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade Has Issues, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskiesandtearyeyes/pseuds/starryskiesandtearyeyes
Summary: Wade fucked up, and love wasn't enough to save him.Chapter 1 is Wade's POV (warning: contains drinking)Chapter 2 is Peter's POV (warning: contains alcoholism references)





	1. Wade's POV

**Author's Note:**

> My sad angsty boys! I love them, love my issue boys.

****

Peter and Wade’s relationship had always been rocky. From the time they were horny teenagers to the day the world came crashing down, there had never been a smooth part of their relationship. Hell, the only reason Peter stayed with Wade was because he got knotted and knocked up with Wade’s kid. They married when Peter was eighteen, Wade was twenty-one. Peter’s Mom and Dad almost had a fit, seeing their little Omega boy marrying the big bad Wade Wilson.

Maybe Wade should have been more worried about himself than Peter.

The Alpha stared down the neck of his large bottle of absinthe. He wanted to pretend he wasn’t already drunk off his ass a few sips in. Wade hadn’t ever been a light weight, he had just got 70-proof, the highest amount the shop owner would let him buy. He knocked the bottle back again, trying to pretend the alcohol didn’t burn his throat. The walls were still cracked in places, bearing scars from the explosive fight. Scars that would stay on the walls until Wade moved out, or until he got kicked out by the landlord. Peter had taken all of his and their kid’s stuff, they wouldn’t be coming back.

“Fuck him.” Wade whispered to himself, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. His throat was raw from screaming, and then made worse by the steady stream of alcohol. He wished he could find it in him to care. “Fuck him!” Wade pitched what was left of the bottle across the room, wincing as it hit the wall and shattered. The wall was cracked again, in a new place. Good. That was Peter’s problem. After all, Wade had the apartment to himself. Wade looked down at the coffee table, seeing where Peter’s wedding band laid, scuffed and slightly dirty. Wade picked it up, and ran his finger over the engraving on it. ‘ _ My Beginning and My End’ _ Yeah, right. Some end this shit turned out to be.

Wade had first met Peter in his senior year, Peter was a freshman in high school. This nerdy little kid was in his honors Chemistry class. They’d been assigned to be lab partners. Originally, Wade knew he annoyed the piss out of the kid. But when he saw Peter laughing and smiling with Gwen, he knew he’d give anything to be the reason that smile was on Peter’s face. So he tried his best to tone down the annoying and condescending attitude. He gave Peter his number, and they started texting day and night. The attraction was instant. On second thought, maybe it was lust. Wade made sure he got held back a year just to stay with his Omega. In Peter’s sophomore year, his first heat hit, and  _ hard _ . Wade had bolted up from his seat in his class, right next to Peter’s.

It hadn’t been until Peter’s senior year that he begged Wade to knot him, fuck him full. Wade did as his Omega asked. The next month, Peter broke down crying, saying he was pregnant. His parents knew and were trying to pressure him into an abortion. Peter didn’t know what to do, so Wade grabbed him and ran. When Pete turned eighteen, they eloped in New Jersey. They moved in a small house in Michigan a few months later. Peter fought everything Wade wanted to do, everything he needed to do. Even if it was for his own health, like when Peter passed out, and Wade rushed him to the hospital. Peter complained about how they didn’t have the money for it, but Wade was happy to see his husband and mate alive and well. The money didn’t matter to him. He took a job, it was shady but it paid well. Peter didn’t have to know it was from beating up street thugs.

Until he found out. Wade rubbed his eyes just remembering what happened. If he hadn’t cried every single tear he had earlier, he’d start crying again.

_ “How could you keep this from me?” Peter shouted, slamming a newspaper down on the coffee table. “That’s you, Wade, that’s you!” _

_ Wade didn’t look up from his phone. “Yes, sweetie, love you too.” _

_ “Can you be serious for once in your fucking life?” Peter grabbed Wade’s phone, and threw it. It hit the wall hard, busting a hole in it. “How dare you?” _

_ “I was trying to make ends meet, Peter. It’s been going on for a long time.” Wade pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry for not telling you, but we needed the money-” _

_ Peter looked at Wade, seething with rage. “We needed it, but not this way! Hell, I would have gotten a fucking job, I would have asked Tony for money! You didn’t need to go beat up random people on the street!” Peter was pissed, the fact he felt the need to punch the wall said so. _

_ “Like Tony would have helped!” Wade stood up now, shouting back at his mate. “He would have blamed you for getting pregnant and then said some shit about our daughter!” _

_ The Omega laughed, leaning against the wall. It was terrifying. “He wouldn’t have lied to me about what he was doing late at night. All those nights I thought you were having an affair… I would have rather have had that be the truth, instead of me being married to a felon.” _

_ “Excuse me? I did everything I could for you, for Mayday! Do you think I wanted to beat up drug dealers on a street?” Wade hissed, now too seething with a pure, unadulterated rage. _

_ “Yeah, well, you had other fucking options. Wade, I-” _

_ “Don’t even fucking start, Peter.” _

_ “I love you, you made me happy for all those years, but I can’t raise my pup with you. You’re fucking dangerous, look at this shit! He’s dead, Wade!” _

_ “If that’s really how you feel, Peter, just go!” Wade shouted, tears welling in his eyes. Peter fell silent. The brunet looked up at his husband, and slid his wedding ring off. He threw it down on the coffee table, and stormed up the stairs. Wade could hear the Omega angrily packing his things, Mayday started crying. Wade couldn’t move, he just stared at the golden band on his table. “Peter…” He whispered. Peter was coming back down, Mayday tucked in his shirt and a backpack on his back. “Peter, please, I’m sorry!” _

_ “No you’re not.” Was what the Omega said as he grabbed his car keys, and opened the door. He slammed the front door shut behind him. Wade heard the car start, and then peel away, loud. _

_ He couldn’t decide what was worse, his emotional shutdown or the fact Peter wasn’t wrong. _

And fresh tears were rolling down Wade’s face. In the span of thirty minutes, he lost his mate, his pup, his entire livelihood. He couldn’t think of anything to fix it. He couldn’t fix it.

His own mate thought he was dangerous! His own god damn mate, the Mother of his child, the love of his life.

Wade put a pillow over his face and screamed out of sheer anger and sadness. He knew the house smelled like sad Alpha, a pitiful scent that made Wade gag. But instead of doing something about it, Wade laid there.

He wished he hadn’t broken the bottle of absinthe.


	2. Peter's  POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV is much happier than Wade's, because Peter has his family to support him.

In the entire twelve hour drive to New York City, Peter didn’t say a damn word. He listened to his pup cry, knowing it was just because she was shocked at the sudden lack of Alpha scent. She’d wear herself out from crying eventually, and sleep. She started sleeping about two hours in, and then woke up for a change, which Peter pulled over, climbed in the backseat, changed the nasty diaper, and as a form of protest, placed it in the shotgun seat, where Wade always sat. A while later, she needed feeding, so Peter placed a bottle in the eighteen month old girl’s hands, and let her drink it herself. He also threw the diaper away in a Burger King trash can. Every once in awhile, on the drive there, Peter felt a deep, resonating pain from his bonding mark. Wade. Wade was suffering, or hurting himself. He wanted to turn back, go back to his mate and apologize and tell him everything would be okay. But he couldn’t, not after what happened.

 

When he got to New York, the first place he went was his parents’ apartment. He tucked Mayday in his shirt again, pulled into the parking space that was still reserved for Peter Stark-Rogers, grabbed his backpack, and started walking into the place. He showed his ID at the front desk, where he was in turn told the directions.

He knocked on the door harshly. Three times. He heard loud, booming footsteps coming from the front door. He knew it was six in the morning, he didn’t care much. The door squeaked open.

“Who knocks at- Peter?” Steve looked down on his pup. Peter, who looked so strong before the door opened, was now a quivering mess of tears. He jumped onto his Father, keeping one hand under his pup’s butt for her support. The arm around his Dad’s neck was tight, but Steve latched onto his pup just the same.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Peter kept repeating into Steve’s shoulder. “I never should have left!” Steve separated from his son, looking down at the small Omega. He brushed a long strand of hair away from Peter’s face, looking into those brown eyes.

“You’re here now, Peter, that’s all that matters.” Steve reassured him, and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

“What in the fuck is all the noise, Stevie?” Tony asked, stomping out of the bedroom, voice groggy with sleep. He was shirtless, clad only in pajama pants three sizes too big. Then, he laid his eyes on the younger Omega, peeking over his mate’s shoulder. “Peter!” The forty-two year old moved faster than he thought possible, running to meet his pup. His baby. He all but jumped onto Peter, barely avoiding squishing the toddler in his shirt. He held Peter tight, like if he’d let go, he’d run away again. “What happened?” Tony pulled away to cup his son’s face tightly. “Did he hurt you? I swear to fucking God if he did, I’ll skin him alive.”

“No… no, he didn’t hurt me. Just… can I explain later? I need to sleep.” Peter whispered, not meeting his Mom’s worried stare. “Plus, she needs some time to adjust to the new scents.” Mayday sat, quivering, on the verge of crying.

 

At seven in the afternoon, Peter walked out of his room. It was going to be the first time he really saw his parents since he left. Since Wade and him got married.

Since the worst mistake of his life.

 

Mayday was in the bedroom, fast asleep. She’d probably be out for the rest of the day, or at least until midnight. Peter loved his pup, and he even loved the sire of his pup. Love just wasn’t enough to make him stay, to make him forget about what Wade had done. Why would he do that, when Peter had almost lost his Mother the same way? What else had Wade been hiding? Peter wanted to scream, and hit, like he had done in the original argument. Throw shit and break walls. But now, he was numb. He couldn’t bring himself to do more than sit there and stare at a wall. But his parents needed him. He needed them.

 

Walking out, he noticed how thin Steve was. Tony had bags under his eyes, and judging by the new inventions scattered around, he was in his lab to cope. He also saw two bottles. One, of straight whiskey, and another, of absinthe. Both Tony and Steve’s favorite drinks. The latter, Wade’s favorite drink.

He sat down at the dinner table, pushing around the plate of food in front of him. He knew he should eat, for Mayday, but what was the point? He didn’t have Wade anymore.

“What happened, Pete?” Tony asked, breaking the silence. “What happened?”

Steve reached out to his husband. “Give him time, Tony.”

“No. What happened?” Tony asked again, but softer. “We want to help you, Peter.”

Peter sniffled, and kept pushing the food on his plate around. “He… lied to me. He broke my trust.”

“About what?” Steve asked, looking at his pup. He had never been so worried about someone in his life, save for Tony’s incident. “Did he cheat on you, Peter?”

“No. He wouldn’t do that. But, he took up a job. We needed the money, but I didn’t learn about it until last night. He started… hurting people. People would pay him to beat up people and he’d do it.”

Tony’s mouth was tight. Peter kept talking. “And… one of the guys died, from their injuries. His face was on it. Well, his bandana. His favorite one, custom made. It was him wearing it.” Peter sniffed again. “He went from being safe to a threat, I didn’t wanna put Mayday in harm’s way, Dad.”

“And that’s understandable.” Steve agreed, but no one could miss the way his arm tensed up as he held Tony’s hand. “Did you two talk it through?”

“No.” Peter answered, looking at his plate of now room-temperature food. “I left my ring on the coffee table, grabbed Mayday’s things, and some of mine, the car keys and ran off.” Peter wiped his face, now noticing he had been crying. “I shouldn’t have, I knew it was stupid, but I needed to leave.”

“You could have gotten hurt.” Tony responded, looking at his plate of food. “Peter, I’m glad you’re here, I really am, but if you had gotten hurt on the way here… I don’t know what I would have done.” He looked up at his pup. “Peter, I missed you so much.” Tony blinked, and a tear started rolling down his cheek. “I never knew if you were okay, I… I started drinking again, all I knew is my pup was somewhere out there with some Alpha and he had a pup of his own, when he wasn’t even twenty-one.”

“We worried about you so much, I even started drinking with him. I never knew if you were okay. We spent our time drunk or shouting at each other.” Steve told his son, looking into Peter’s eyes. “We missed you so, so much, I can’t put it into words.”

Peter looked at his parents and started crying, hard. He knew Wade would feel it through the bondmark. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I never knew, I would have visited.” Tony stood up, and made his pup look at him.

“This shit, was not your fault, Peter. You never could have known any of this would happen.” Tony let a smile cross his face, despite his teary eyes. “Why don’t you introduce us to your pup?”

The younger Omega looked grateful. “Let me go get her.” Peter promised, and then raced up the stairs. A few minutes later, he came back down, a groggy pup in his arms. He motioned his parents to come to the couch, where Peter sat in front of them, on the rug. “This is Mayday Sarah Wilson. She’s not a picky eater and eats anything and everything, she got it from her Dad. But she’s also really smart. She’s started walking, but she barely talks.”

“You didn’t start talking until you were three. Then you started in full sentences.” Tony remembered, looking at the baby. “Can I hold her?” Peter passed Mayday to her grandmother. She looked up at Tony, sleepy, and giggled. Peter’s heart warmed as he saw Steve scoot closer to his mate, and start tickling his granddaughter.

Happy Omega, Happy Alpha, Happy pup. The scents combined in a way that made Peter feel like he was floating, despite how pained he was. He’d always miss Wade, always miss his mate, but with his family, maybe it would be alright.

Peter just wished Wade could be here to share this moment with his mate and daughter. Tears welled in Peter’s eyes.

 

He missed Wade, he missed Wade so much. He’d never stop loving Wade, and he knew Wade would never stop loving him. Maybe they’d fix everything.

But it was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing an alternate ending!

**Author's Note:**

> vote in the comments, should i write one from Peter's perspective about his breakdown when he gets to his parents house?


End file.
